Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for providing a trusted execution environment on a mobile device.
Mobile devices are becoming increasing prevalent. And consumers are using mobile devices for accessing the internet and services through applications and performing more and more complex tasks. Consumers are also relying on mobile devices with sensitive data such as Personal Identifiable Information (for example, birth dates, social security numbers, etc.) and Personal Account Information (for example, credit card numbers, account numbers, passwords, etc.), along with secure transactions such as accessing bank accounts or making payments. With the popularity of mobile devices, the mobile devices and the applications installed on the mobile device that are used to connect with the secure servers that have user sensitive information are falling prey to computer viruses and attacks that may comprise the integrity of the device and the applications while putting user sensitive data and secure transactions at risk.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems.